Orbit Z
Setting In the year 10993, the humans had made earth so polluted and warm that they decided to escape on giant space engines to a moon of a planet in a seperate galaxy. The Planet was so hot that it was deadly, but the moon was just right. They made fields of many important resources: Rocks to build buildings, Toxic paste to bind rocks, kill the pests, and sometimes even cure diseases, Water to cook, drink, and bathe, Food, including Twinkies, Fruit, Gatorade, and ice cream, in order to have energy, power to power the phones, and metal to Build things. One day, in 12977, a scientist mixed the toxic paste, saltwater, the dirt in the ground, and gave it to a fierce, dumb, tiny, human type animal. The animal grew, and become what we refer to as zombies. The zombies ate all of the humans, but needed more brains to survive. A group of eight zombies came up with a way to make brains, but they all claimed it as their own, and became the 8 zombie tribes. Each one settled on their own piece of Orbit Z, each with one resource, each hoping to control Orbit Z. The Recipe For Human Brain *2 twinkies *2 cup of Toxic Paste *3 Cups of Rocks *2 cup of Metal *1 quart of Water *1 cup dirt *1 pit of Gatorade For a Zombie Zombies are not born. They also don't die (but are destroyed, aka put in a state of uselessness). Instead Zombies must be formed. For this to happen, a mini-human must be given two human brains. Also, in order for a zombie to do good work, it must get 1 brain per day. If it isn't fed for 1 day, it is tired. If it isn't fed for 4 days, it can't work, and if it isn't fed for 7 days, it is destroyed. Zombies can also be destroyed in war. The Tribes The Banana RIPublic One tribe, led by Zak Zamboni, settled on the great lands filled with twinkies. He led a Banana Republic, but since everyone was undead, he named it Banana RIPublic. Landland One zombie loved his space. This zombie, Gary Gorman, settled a large plot of land, filled with normal dirt. He has the most area in his country. Flashlytes Company Chris the Crock decided to settle in the oasis next to the gatorade pond. This is the most valuable, yet scarcest resource, and he had the least land. Floating the Boat Another tribe settled in islands in the middle of the grand ocean. They controled the water industry. China Led by Nina Newman, some decided to live in the region where the mini-humans were located. Metalica Then, the biggest contributor to the recipe, Nate Nasty, strategically went for the metal. Rock and Roll Steve Stone, the shortest zombie, decided to take over some land filled with rocks. Green Then, Paul Perfect waited until every tribe was settled, and claimed what was remaining: The toxin. Chapter One: The War of Survival With zombies all around him dying, Nate Nasty decided to send a group of diplomats to Steve Stone. They decided to put their armies together, built weapons of rocks and metal, and capture resources. Eventually, every country was at war. Two other alliances formed. One with Landland, Banana RIPublic, and china, and another with Green, Flashlyte Company, and Floating the boat. The populations were dwindling...